


It's A Bit Steamy In Here

by johnny_bravado



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Damn, Fluff, M/M, bath tub, i saw this fan art and was like, im so sorry, one direction - Freeform, really i just couldnt help myself, so ya, that'd be reAL cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnny_bravado/pseuds/johnny_bravado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scrubadubdub larry in the tub</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Bit Steamy In Here

Louis has never been more upset in his life.

Well, that's an over statement. But he's  _really_ upset. Management has always been hard on him, but some things they throw at him are just overwhelming. They get mad, he gets mad, and then the whole situation is really dense. It's not like he's a heroin addict, so it could be worse.

When he closes the door to the flat he tries his best not to slam it. But of course he misjudges his own strength and the door makes a loud slam causing Harry to turn around, looking concerned. 

"Bad day, babe?" Harry asks, standing up to greet him. He greets him with a peck on the lips and a smile on his face.

Louis looks down at the ground as he scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, just. You know."

Harry nods and traces a hand down his arm. "You look _exhausted_. Want me to make you some tea?"

Louis shakes his head. The words of _"You're the most disposable member in the band"_ haunting his mind. He wants to break down and cry. He knows they wouldn't. But just the fact they said that to scare him hurts.

"... Do you want to talk about it?" Harry, is fawning over him, trying to find some way to make him relax. Louis looks up at him then-those green eyes that are begging for some response- and pulls him into a hug. Harry's so warm, especially since he's wearing his Packers hoodie. Louis presses his head into Harry's neck, embracing him until he feels the need to speak. 

"Absolutely not," Louis says. "I just wish management didn't despise me."

Harry holds him, studying his expression. "They don't."

Louis shakes his head. 

"Well would  _anything_ make you feel better?" Harry asks, stomping his foot like a child. 

Louis glares at him. Usually, he'd say fuck yes, but he knows his heart couldn't be in it today. "Any other day, yes. I just want to go to bed and cry, to be honest."

"Louis," Harry whines, "you need to unwind. How about a bath?"

Louis glares at him. "I'm not five anymore, Harry."

Harry laughs, "I'll join you. I even have bath bombs from Lush!"

Since when did Harry go shopping at Lush?

It would make Harry happy. And Louis does kind of smell.

"Sure, fine," Louis grins. Harry's face lights up with joy.

-

"Oh my God Louis! Look at all the colors!" Harry enthuses. The bath bomb is fizzing with yellows and purples, making the jacuzzi tub change colors. It smells like flowers, and Louis can't help but smile at Harry's enthusiasm. 

Harry swishes his hand in the water. "It's perfectly warm. C'mon, let's get these off of you," Harry thumbs the hem of his shirt, pulling it above his waste. Louis raises his arms in defeat because, yeah, they're really doing this. A bubble bath with Harry.

"Get that pout off your face," Harry says, kissing his nose. He pulls off his own shirt and jeans and expects Louis to follow suit. And he does, just much more slowly. All Louis is in the mood to do is sleep. For a week.

Harry pulls off his boxers and steps into the tub. Louis can't help but smile at the idiot.

"Mmm, c'mon now," Harry rests his arms on either side of the tub.

Louis nods, taking a deep breath and slipping off his clothes. And _oh_ , the water is actually quite warm. And it smells nice. Why don't they do this more often? 

Louis sinks down, submerging himself in the warm bath. The water is almost up to his shoulders.

Harry snickers, thrashing the water to make bubbles. "You're mental," Louis comments. Harry just smiles even wider and makes more. Once the bathtub is full of white foam, Harry grabs a handful and blows it in his face. "Rude!" Louis snaps, splashing at him.

"You love it," Harry counters, running his hands through his hair. His hair has been getting ridiculously long, but Louis loves it. In fact, one could say his is too.

"I love _you_ ," Louis says, moving closer to him. There is enough room for him to fit next to the awkwardly tall boy, and he takes advantage of it. "Thank you for doing this. Really."

"I obviously love you too," Harry says, kissing him then, much deeper than before. Harry's lips are soft against Louis chapped ones, and his breath smells like chocolate. "But you taste like an ashtray." 

"I had a few on the way home, jeez," Louis defends. 

"Mm, such a bad habit for a beautiful boy," Harry mutters as he connects their lips again. Louis relaxes into him, kissing him like it's been ages. They're close, Harry is holding him with arms wrapped around his small waist. 

Louis sighs, resting his head on Harry's chest. "Close your eyes," Harry whispers, running his hand through his hair. "I could wash your hair if you want."

"Mm, not right now, thanks," Louis says. The only thing he wants to do is unwind for a bit, and all that kissing stirred him up. He doesn't need that. 

It's shocking to Harry, because Louis is rarely not in the mood. But he accepts it, and just holds him for a while, embracing his warmth and breathing in the lilac scent. He should have put on some candles, he thinks, to get a more relaxed and romantic atmosphere. But it doesn't really matter to Louis.

Harry kisses Louis's hair and rubs his skin with his thumbs. Louis makes a satisfied hum, one that Harry can feel through his chest. 

"You know what? Actually, you _should_ wash my hair, please" Louis whispers. 

"Will you wash mine in return?" 

"Mhm."

He moves to sit in front of Harry and dampens his hair. "You look so good," Harry says, running his hands down Louis's back. Louis can't help but laugh.

"Smells like we're in a garden or something," Louis says, picking up a rose flower and dropping it back into the water. 

Harry puts a bit of shampoo in his hands and starts to massage Louis's head. Louis leans into the touch, feeling his fingers work against his scalp. Every time the soap comes close to Louis's eyes, Harry makes sure to block it. His hands feel so good, making Louis have issues staying quiet. "Is this better than sex?"

Louis scoffs, "You know it."

"Hey!" Harry pulls on his hair, making Louis moan even more. 

"Stop that!"

Harry hums nothing in particular, "Sorry, sometimes you're just too beautiful."

Louis has to turn around an kiss him then, because he just _needs_ to show him how much he loves him. He does. It's not always that easy to show it with the recent events. 

"You're so charming, asshole," Louis says, stretching his back and relaxing. 

"Mhm, now rinse."

Louis protests, wanting more of a massage, but he has to be fair. 

There is some adjustment of position before Louis doing the same thing on Harry, but this time being much more playful. He is feeling better, his tone of voice changing as they flirt with each other. 

The flirting is light hearted an innocent, something that they don't get to do often. "I'm totally going to wrap my arms around you and kiss you in your sleep," Harry giggles.

Louis smiles. One of them that stretch along his entire face. It's the first time he has smiled like that in days. "I can totally give you Jimmy Neutron hair right now."

"Do it, I dare you," Harry challenges. 

Louis takes an extra bit of shampoo, working it into Harry's hair slowly. Harry hums to the feeling while Louis rubs the shampoo into his temples. 

Louis laughs to himself as he gives Harry the pointed cone shape with his hair. "Ya' look more like a cone-head, if I say so myself."

"Do you still find me sexy?" Harry asks, earning more snickers from Louis.

"No."

"Hey!" Harry smooths it down then, blowing the bubbles into Louis's face once again. Louis winces. 

He takes some bubbles himself, lathering them onto Harry's shoulders. His skin is soft and warm under his touch, and he can't help but move in to kiss his neck. "Mm, Louis. Now you feel like it?"

"Mm, I just wanna touch you. Not like that- I'm just-"

"I get it, babe," Harry interrupts, kissing him softly. Louis cheeks are flushed pink. 

"Are you feeling better, then?"

Louis signs, "Immensely. "

Harry cups his hand around Louis cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "You very, very beautiful boy."

"You cheeseball. Can we get out an watch movies?"

"Romcoms?"

"Yeah."

Harry nods willingly, grabbing the soft towel from the tower-rack. 

"And, if you're lucky, I'll be in the mood."

"500 Days of Summer _won't_ put you in the mood, and will kill mine," Harry whips Louis's bum with the towel before giving it to him.


End file.
